Cult of Personality
by Cap10
Summary: When Minori feels as though the other guild members are treating her as a child, Nyanta sends Serara and her on a quest to better understand the other adventures in their lives. As the two girls gather information they realize that a mystery has engulfed the Log Horizon Guild hall. A mystery that the adults are trying to hide from them.


_**Author's Note**__\- Hello everyone. My plot bunnies have attacked again and this time it is bringing you a story in the Log Horizon universe. This is my very first Log Horizon story so any feedback you can give me will be greatly appreciated._

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Log Horizon nor do I own the Briggs Myer 16 Personality Type Model. I am just shamelessly using both to right this fanfiction. Also this story take places between Season 1 and Season 2 so don't be surprised if there are a few spoilers for Season 1 thrown in. _

_**Dedication**__-To all you nerds out nerds out there who find it easier to communicate with people over the internet than in person. I totally feel for ya._

* * *

**Cult of Personality**

* * *

_**Prologue-**__Feeling Out of Place_

* * *

"Nyanta-san!"

The familiar voice interrupted the willowy werecat's line of thought as he wandered through the various market stalls looking for the ingredients for this evening's dinner. He had been waffling between creating one of his signature curries or if he should try his hand at a bit of French cuisine. He was starting to lean towards French food and we seeking a bushel of onions and a nice chicken to roast when Serara came running up dragging Minori behind her.

"Hello Serara, what brings you and Minori to the market on this purrrfect day?" Nyanta smiled down at the two girls.

"There are some big negotiations go on back at the guild house so Shiroe sent us out to pick up more supplies for ink." Serara explained with her usual level of exuberance, but it the other child was clearly not as excited about life.

"Something tells me that Minori is not pleased with this arrangement."

"It's not that…" The middle schooler started but her voice trailed off.

"Whether or not you are willing to admit it verbally, your body language does not lie. Something is bothering you."

"I just feel like I am being left out of things." Minori refused to meet her fellow guild member's eyes. "I mean, I know that I am a whole lot younger than the other members of the guild, but that doesn't mean I can't contribute."

At Minori's words, Nyanta had to stiffen a sigh. Sometimes children could be so foolish. The members of the Round Table Alliance had been doing there very best to give the children under their care as normal a childhood as possible in their new digital world. Yet the harder that people like Shiroe and Marielle worked to keep them safe the more the youths in the game felt as though the adults were trying to keep them in a cage. In Nyanta's eyes, there was only one solution to this problem. Give the children an activity to keep them busy.

"Minori, Serara, I think I have a very special assignment for you." The werecat grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I want you to create a very special map."

"But neither of us are good at drawing or traveling or that kind of thing." Serara was so dejected that she struggled to keep the tears from her eyes.

"That is alright," the werecat soothed patiently. "You do not have to be a skilled artist nor a great adventurer because you are not creating a map of places; you are going to make a map of people and their personalities. I can see by your wide eyed stares I probably should explain further."

Nyanta beckoned the two girls to sit down on the lip of one of the towns great fountains, folded his own long legs, and dove into the details of Minori's and Serara's quest.

* * *

_**End Note-**__ If you would like to interact with this story on a little bit different level, then I would encourage you to try to predict which Log Horizon characters will fall under each of the 16 personality types. Put your predictions on who will be spotlighted in the next chapter in either a review or a pm. I would love to find out if you made the same selections as I did._

_**Next Chapter**__…The Nurturer and the Idealist_


End file.
